


Roses and Diamonds

by Summerspeck



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Capital Gains Ending | CG (Henry Stickmin), Convict Allies Ending | CA (Henry Stickmin), F/M, Pardoned Pals Ending | PP (Henry Stickmin), Romance, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: They go hand-in-hand.
Relationships: Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin & Ellie Rose, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Roses and Diamonds

Roots  


We break free from chains -  
We left the Wall behind us,  
And built something new.  
We leave cold memories back -  
The road ahead looks so warm.  


\-------------

Boy Meets Girl  


Strong, smart, tough and fast -  
And seems to read my own mind?  
This feeling is new.  
It blossomed out of nowhere -  
It is strange....yet nice.  


\-------------

Girl Meets Boy  


Strong, smart, fast and kind -  
And unpredictable too?  
This feeling is new.  
It peeked out from the darkness -  
It is strange... yet good.  


\-------------

Window to the Heart  


The gem of my eye -  
She shines in mine so brightly.  
There is no one else.  
He shines in my eye - so bright!  
There is no one else like him.  


\--------------

The Next Mission  


Where to go from here?  
Join the law? Join the clan? Or...  
Mark our own path?  
As long as we stay in sync,  
The road ahead looks open.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** These rengas are centered around Henry/Ellie. They're cheesy and old-fashioned, but I'm old-school at heart, and proud of it! I might do a series of romantic rengas starring the Stones, but for now, enjoy!
> 
> And to those who celebrate it, Happy Valentine's Day! If not, then I still wish you a good time of day or night all the same. :)
> 
> References:  
> The song 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' by Elton John also played a part in inspiring this. Please don't judge me!


End file.
